Last Love
by TVDFan1992
Summary: When Klaus moves to New Oreleans Caroline finds herself thinking about him more than she think's she should. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

|A/N| i hope everyone enjoys this and i will update as often as i can and please leave a review and also check out my other fanfictions if you love Klaroline

_''Hello Earth to Caroline''_

I heard the voice of Elena Gilbert but I was so focused on my cell phone that I barely registered what she was saying to me. I just heard her voice but no words, it's safe to say I have been really distracted lately with collage and of course with my love life. Klaus had left for New Orleans and I hadn't heard a single word about him it was like he had vanished of the face of the earth but that didn't change the fact I thought about him, probably to much but then again how much is to much?

_''hello? Are you even listening to me? I said we should probably paint this room a more brighter shade''_

I lifted my head and looked at her before looking at the walls, she was right this room was 50 shades of grey and not in the sexy interesting novel kind of way more in the boring dull as dishwater kind of way. We needed to change it and a bright colour could really look good in here

_''Yeah I'm sorry..I was just hoping Tyler would call ever since Klaus told me he could come back and Matt managed to contact him before he took on his European adventure with my not so favourite original...but he hasn't called me and I just want to talk to him and find out were are relationship is''_

I looked towards Elena who was frowning slightly

_''so Rebekah is your least favourite so your saying you have a favourite original? Klaus?''_

_''NO! No of course''_

I quickly defended myself the last thing I wanted was Elena to ask me more questions it was bad enough that Tyler wasn't here and I had to deal with how I felt about him and I also had to deal with the fact I was still thinking about Klaus a lot, well more than a lot if that's even possible.

_''sounded like that to me...and as for Tyler he loves you he will come back just give him a little bit of time''_

_''yeah thanks..so how about purple?''_

_''purple?'_

_''yes for the paint..keep up Elena''_

I joked with a smile as I looked at the walls a nice shade of purple would brighten up this place a lot and add some colour to our collage dorm room. Yes a collage dorm room I couldn't believe we had gotten here, we were in collage and the three of us were going to be sharing a room well when Bonnie got back from spending the summer with her mom.

_''OK well we can go pick that up later, I got to go meet Damon''_

she said with a bright smile as she placed on her jacket, Damon Salvatore was my least favourite of the two Salvatore's it was no secret that I believed Elena was making a huge mistake, Stefan is and will always be her Epic love but some how she managed to choose Damon and I hadn't saw Stefan since then, I actually missed him he and I were friends he had helped me learn how to be the vampire I am today and in return we developed a friendship.

_''OK well see you later then''_

I smiled and she smiled back and she left the room leaving me alone, there was lots of things I could be doing round here anyway. I walked over to one of my packed boxes and took out my comforter and pillow and a few other things from home to make things more comfortable here. I had never lived away from home before and as much as my mom and I fought like cat and dog I loved her and I knew it was going to be really different living here with just me, Elena and Bonnie. The door knocked and I walked over opening it, standing there was a girl around my age I hadn't saw her before but she smiled at me and held out a few letters

_''hey I'm Susan my dorm rooms right next to yours, I was sorting through mail and I saw a few letters for the room next to me so here you go''_

_''oh thank you...we have only been here a few days technically but our mail is arriving already?''_

_''seems so..well it's your anyway I think''_

I looked at the letters a few were for me and one was for Elena so I nodded

_''yeah there for me and my room mate so thank you..and I'm Caroline''_

I said politely and she smiled moving back slightly

_''well I better go but see you around and if I ever see your name again I'll pass your mail to you...see you around Caroline''_

the girl smiled and I watched her walk away before I walked back into my dorm room again closing the door over. I flicked through the letters seeing one for Elena which I through over onto her bed. My first letter had A stamp with my cell phone company logo on the top of it, great! Another phone bill I guess it's my fault for all the text messages and phone calls I make to all my friends. I through down the bill on the bed and then I read the writing on the front of the next envelope. It was hand writing and one I noticed that was familiar but who? My eyes darted to the top of the envelope noticing a new Orleans stamp. New Orleans? Who did I know? Oh it can't be could it? I thought to myself and something inside me just hoped it was something from him, that it was a letter from Klaus. I quickly tore it opened though careful not to rip the letter inside, I finally saw it and began to read

**My Dearest Caroline**

**My apologies for leaving without saying goodbye though I had to deal with a matter that required my attention.**

**There is not one day that goes by that I don't think about you, your probably reading this right now and then dis guarding it throwing it in the nearest trash can but I ask you not to do so but instead write back to me. I also know that as a gift to you I allowed Tyler to return but I ask that you still find time to reply to this letter and tell me everything, tell me how your collage experience is, how your dorm is not up to your high standards.**

**I can't make you write to me so I leave it now in your hands but I understand if you don't.**

**Much thoughts**

**Klaus**

I read the letter hearing his thick English and utterly delicious accent, OK Caroline focus you shouldn't be thinking that. I shook my head and looked down at the letter again, what was I going to do? Write back to him? Throw the letter away and pretend it never arrived? I couldn't do that but I couldn't actually become his pen pal could I? Or maybe I could? My phone rang and I reached over grabbing my cell phone. Tyler, finally! This was all so strange he rang just as I read the letter from Klaus. I took a deep breath and answered the phone

_''hey...finally I thought you weren't going to get back to me''_

_''hey I know I'm sorry but of course I was, you know I would it just took me a while..I keep wondering why I'm suddenly allowed to come back to Mystic Falls''_

great here was the questions about Klaus an what was I going to actually say to him? Klaus allowed him to return because he told me he was my first love but he intended to be my last love? I'm pretty sure that wouldn't go down so well at all.

_''well actually Klaus isn't in town any more so I'm sure that's the reason but why don't you come by collage and we can talk..I miss you and I want to see you I think we need to talk''_

he paused and I knew he was thinking about it all he probably had lots more questions and I also needed to talk to him about a few things regarding our relationship which I was totally confused about but then again I was totally confused about a lot of things recently.

_''OK and I miss you and yes we do actually need to talk..I'll be there tomorrow''_

_''OK well I will see you tomorrow''_

_''OK..love you''_

_''I love you too''_

I whispered and then the call ended and my last words echoed in my mind over and over again. Did I love him? Yes I did I always would love and care for him but was it the same as it was before? Did I love him like I did when we were actually together? There surely was a lot of things I needed to think about. I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to the closet opening it. Well it wasn't the biggest closet in the world and it was to share between us three girls. The door knocked and I moved to it opening it

_''hey sorry to stop by again..this was downstairs to...it's yours well it has your name on it..some girls wanted to keep it but I recognised your name again and I thought I would be ..well neighbourly and return it to you''_

_''thank Susan for your neighbourly friendship''_

I smiled and took the long box from her hand it had a bow wrapped around it and I had a slight idea what it was before I even opened it. Susan walked away and I closed the door pulling the corners of the bow until I could open the box. When I did there it was my bracelet, the one Klaus had given me for my birthday and I had latter practically through it back at him again which I regretted actually ever day because lets face it what girl doesn't want diamonds? I ran my finger over the diamonds and noticed a small piece of card in the corner of the box which I pulled out and opened up

**I almost forgot this, I had it repaired and as its a gift I thought it was best I sent it to its rightful owner so please enjoy it or simply store it away it's your choice.**

**Fondly**

**Klaus **

I couldn't stop the smile that tugged my face again when I read the words in my head i Imagined his voice, him saying this to me and right there and then I knew what I was going to do. I was going to right a letter back to him because what was the harm right? It wasn't going to hurt anyone well unless Tyler found out but why would he? I wasn't planning on telling him and I wasn't going to tell anyone else either this was just between myself and Klaus and Intended on keeping it that way. I didn't have any fancy paper or anything like that so it would just be a simple white piece of paper I would use and a plain envelope. I got up from where I was sitting and walked over looking through a few folders I had collected for collage until I found a piece of paper and a pen near by it. I pulled out the chair and set down at the desk thinking of what I was going to write. I wrote the words Dear Klaus and then drew a line through them because I had no idea how I wanted to start it? To Klaus? No that wasn't right but what was right? I settled on just starting with his name

**Klaus**

**I know you probably thought I wasn't going to write back but I thought why not? It's just a letter and I want to thank you for the bracelet I'll keep it safe because even though I don't like to admit it, well it is a really nice bracelet. Now I'm just rambling! Well anyway my collage dorm room is fine but it could use several new layers of bright paint to turn it from a dull room to a room I can actually call a bed room but it still lacks that mini fridge I was talking about. So how's the new house? Let me guess probably overly big with tons of fancy art pieces on the walls? Well I better go I have a few things to do around here**

**Caroline **

I re-read the letter and it was so strange at how easy it was to write once I worked out how to start it, maybe it was because I could say just about anything to him without worrying what he was going to think of it. He knew I was outspoken and said the wrong things most times but above all he knew I wasn't just a normal girl in fact when we had been in the same room I wasn't afraid to tell him just what I thought well apart from when I was thinking he looked hot because if he knew that then he would act on it more and well I wasn't sure that was at all a good idea for me or him. The last thing I wanted was for to get his hopes up and think that something was going to happen between us so I decided I would keep any attraction I felt towards him to myself, it was for the best and I had Tyler to think about. I folded the piece of paper now all I needed was to get myself an envelope from somewhere and send it of to him.

Would he continue to write letters to me? I hoped so


	2. Chapter 2 And so collage begins

My hand was hoovering over the sandwiches, they were all pre packed but who knows how long they had been there lucky enough for me my main source of food was blood but then again attending collage I needed to eat human food,it was all part of looking and acting normal, besides some normal foods can be yummy like chilly cheese fries which they totally had none of right here. I picked up a chicken salad sandwich, a juice box and a shiny red apple setting them on my tray. I turned and began to look around my room it was quite clear to me everyone had there own cliques here and some of the girls were looking at me like Regina George, It was like mean girls without the burn book. I noticed Elena waving her hand frequently to get my attention

_''over here Caroline''_

she shouted and I made my way over to the table slowly studying the company she was sitting with, to her right was a guy who looked like he spent more time getting ready ever day than I did and facing her looked like someone familiar but who? Then it hit me. It's the girl who's our neighbour! The one who give me the letter from Klaus and the bracelet I just hoped she wouldn't mention that because the last thing I needed was Elena asking all sorts of questions. I set down on a chair at the end of the table

_''why does it take so long to choose a sandwich? I wanted to introduce you to our new friends...this is Rob and this is Susan and her friend Tina''_

_''hey guys''_

I said politely but I knew the girl suddenly realised who I was and then she spoke

_''yeah I know you I are neighbours and I brought you that..''_

_''map! Yeah you brought me that campus map thank you''_

I jumped in and she frowned but then smiled knowing that I wanted to keep what she really brought me a secret and I was glad when she didn't try to correct me. I opened my sandwich and took a bite at least the food here was actually something you could eat without puking

_''now I have two new hot friends''_

I looked up to see that Rob was grinning at me while running his hands through his extremely gelled hair I looked down and for the next ten minutes all I heard from him was how we should go to his party that hot babes and hot guys would be there and then I heard about his sports car and really if I was there for another few minutes I wish someone would just stake me and put me out of my misery. When I ate my sandwich I looked towards Elena and pushed my chair back before standing up and lifting my tray

_''well it's been fun talking to you guys see you around''_

_''yeah see you guys...at the party''_

Elena add and I shot her a look to tell her not to say that because honestly I wasn't sure I wanted to go to this party if it meant listening to Rob once again.

_''don't be strangers babes''_

Rob shouted as we walked away I threw the remaining contents of my lunch into the trash and once we were out of hearing distance I spoke

_''if I have to listen to Rob talking about how hot he is and how much money he has again I think I would rather be staked''_

I mused and laughed and Elena laughed to

_''yeah tell me about it but the main reason I set with them is because you and I have to act normal and do normal freshman things..like have friends and go to party's''_

we walked into the main hallway and I couldn't help but glance towards the mail boxes and think about him. I wanted to know if he had wrote back to me again after all it had been a week but I had already checked the mail box several times, well actually probably to many times but still I just wanted to hear from him. We walked up to our dorm room and Elena walked over to her bed lifting a laundry basket

_''well I would love to hang out but I sort of told Jer I would come by...do some laundry and hang out with him he's going through a hard time at school..he feels like the freak''_

_''yeah sure don't worry I have a paper to write anyway''_

_''oh get you Caroline Forbes is being a proper collage girl'' _

Elena mused with a grin and bumped her arm against mine before she moved over towards the door opening it

_''see you later''_

she left and I set down on my bed grabbing my bag I pulled out a notebook and pen along with the notes I had gathered in class. When I opened the book though I found myself not wanting to do this but to go downstairs and check that mail box. I needed and wanted to know if he had sent me a letter or not. I grabbed my bag put down my book and made my way downstairs. A girl was standing right in front of my mail box talking on the phone, I sighed and cleared my throat rather loudly to get her attention, it took a few minutes for her to notice me but then she sighed and shook her head which caused me to roll my eyes. She was the one in my way after all. I opened the mail box and there it was the stamp of New Orleans and his hand writing on the front of it. I couldn't help but smile I probably looked like an idiot. I turned and bumped into someone though I was surprised who it was

_''Tyler''_

_''hey''_

_''what are you doing here? Are you actually going to go here?''_

I asked and looked behind him and at his side though he didn't have any bags nothing that suggested that he was going to stay here. I looked back at him and he was shaking his head

_''no but I don't like how we ended our last conversation I really want us to work but you have to believe me when I say I'm helping out some werewolves that need my help...I was thinking that you and me could hang out''_

I looked down at my hand and stuffed the letter into my handbag

_''what's that?''_

_''bills! My cell phone bill..but yes I would like to hang out with you'''_

_''well I will be back in an hour tops and we can hang out I just have somewhere I need to be first''_

_''like where?''_

I asked with a frown seriously he was going to do this? He stayed away for so long and now meeting up with someone else was coming before staying here with me and hanging out?. I was annoyed and it seemed like he knew I was as he placed his hand on the side of my face

_''this is important but I will be back again... I love you'' _

he said and leaned in kissing my lips I just closed my eyes though I didn't kiss him back and he pulled back and walked away from me leaving me wondering just what was going on. Where was he going? Was he meeting up with a girl? Or what was it? I needed to follow him and find out just what he has been up to. I stalled for a minute or so before I walked outside seeing Tyler in the distance he was going somewhere by foot. I quickly got to my car and got in starting it up I drove away from campus slowly so he didn't notice me. I kept a good few yards behind him so he didn't suspect anyone was following him and it was around fifteen minutes before he stopped and entered a small bar. I got out of the car and took a deep inhale and tried to remain calm not sure what I was going to see. I walked over to the bar and opened the door and I saw the back of his head luckily he wasn't facing my direction so I quickly made my way to where the bathrooms were situated. I could still hear because of my vampire hearing and it helped the bar was pretty quiet. I stood in the ladies room with the door party opened and listened

_''thank you for meeting me..I'm freaking out and your the only proper friend I got...I know I done some things in the past I'm not proud of but I did those things to try and find my family'_'

it was a female voice and a familiar voice at that but who?

_''yes and what you done got all those hybrids killed but I know what it's like to want something...so what did you want me to come here for? Isn't Rebekah and Klaus monitoring your every move?''_

what? Why would Rebekah and Klaus be any where near Hayley? Even thinking about her was making me angry actually given the fact she broke my neck and left me in the bathroom of the grill last time I saw her. I tightened my fists by my side and breathed out releasing them again. Calm down Caroline!

_''Well yeah but they can't watch me all the time they have a lot of other things going on with some witches and some guy named Marcel so when I told them I wanted...or actually I told Elijah I wanted to visit a friend well he let me''_

_''oh so your on good terms with Elijah?..damn Hayley why would you get involved with this family?''_

_''well I didn't really choose to and now I can't really get out of this in my condition I need there protection me and the baby''_

Baby? What she's pregnant? To who? And why were the originals looking out for her? So many question were running through my mind.

_''well your crazy to think that you and the baby will ever have a normal life with who the father is''_

_''I'm quite aware of the fact my baby's father is a socio-path''_

_''oh believe me he's more than that..he killed my mother''_

_''I know and I'm sorry about that and I don't like him either but Klaus will protect me and this baby''_

I feel like my legs are going to come from under me and I'm going to fall onto the ground, I placed my hand at the side of the wall to steady myself up. I wasn't sure how this could happen I didn't know vampires could procreate but still I believed it and I knew it was the truth. Klaus was going to be a father to Hayleys baby and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. He had lied to me and Tyler knew and kept it from me. I feel like someone has torn my heart from my chest and stood all over it but why? My cheek got wet when a tear slid down it

_''well I'm going to the bathroom...a pregnant woman needs to pee a lot''_

oh god now she was coming in here, I ran to the first stall walked in and locked the door sitting down on the toilet I placed my head in my hands. Why? Why would he even sleep with her? A let out a small sigh and released my face from my hands looking down at my bag. I knew his letter was in there but did I really want to read it now? Knowing it was all lies because he hadn't even cared enough to tell me the truth. I listened until she was gone and I opened the door and walked over to the mirror looking in at my reflection I looked sad and depressed. Well that's probably because I am because everyone in my life lies to me. I turned and noticed a window it seemed like my only option to get out of here. I reached up opening the window and used my vampire strength to climb up and out it. Once my feet was back on the ground I looked around and Tyler was no where to be seen clearly still inside talking to werewhore. I ran across the road to my car and got in and quickly drove of and within ten minutes I was back at collage again. I set in my car for a few minutes before getting out and making my way to my dorm room. I was glad Elena wasn't here I didn't want to deal with her asking why I had been crying because I truly didn't know myself all I knew was I was hurt by what he had done. I set down on my bed and pulled out the letter ripping opened the envelope and reading

**My Dearest Caroline**

**did you use those skills of organizing to arrange your dorm room to your liking? In fact don't tell me, I have enclosed a first class ticket to New Orleans it leaves on Friday night, I was hoping you would come here and I could show you the city, if not remember a letter is better than nothing**

**I hope to see you soon**

**fondly**

**Klaus**

he wanted me to visit him? Yet he never told me about Hayley? As if that was going to happen. I feel like sending him back his bracelet along with a letter telling him to never write to me again. I set down the letter on my bed and let out a heavy sigh my eyes drifting to the ticket he had given me. Today was Friday so the plane was leaving tonight. Maybe writing to him to tell him never to write again was to good maybe I should go to New Orleans myself and see if he confesses to me without me telling him that I already know and just like that I have made my choice I'm going to New Orleans.

|A/N| Hey i hope everyone is enjoying this so far and please don't forget to review and i will update as soon as possible :)


	3. Chapter 3 New Orleans

_''I don't know what it is but I'm really tired...I guess all the early morning classes have really caught up on me'_'

I said fake yawning down the phone to Tyler. I wasn't going to explain to him where I was actually going and I didn't want him to know I had followed him and found out the truth so the best thing to do was to lie and it seemed I had convinced him he said that he would meet up with me on Tuesday afternoon instead. Now that was sorted I stood up from where I was sitting and walked over grabbing a piece of note paper I left Elena a quick note telling her that or actually lying to her telling her I was visiting an aunt in Florida for the weekend. Once I left the note down I made my way over to the closet pulling out several items of clothing and underwear that I needed for the trip which I packed into a small pink suitcase. I stood debating what I was going to wear to actually meet up with him. I pulled out a red dress and a jacket for over it and I quickly changed into it pairing it with flat pump shoes for travel comfort. I fixed my make up and my hair and I was ready to go or was I? I hoped when I saw him I could hold my tongue and not mention that I knew simply because I wanted to give him a chance to confess to me himself not that it was going to change the fact that he was now going to be a dad to Hayleys baby. I opened the door and wheeled out the suitcase going downstairs and out to my car. It wasn't a long drive to the airport and I was around two hours early for my flight. I checked in my suitcase and waited in the departure lounge thinking everything through. Why was I even sitting here? Why was I giving him this chance? And why was I even bothered at all about this? I don't know but I am and it has something to do with how I feel about him even if I'm confused about that. Once my flight was called I made my way through yet more security and then onto the air plane. I hadn't been anywhere before and my nerves were defiantly kicking in as I set by the window.

When the plane took of I took a few deep inhales to attempt to calm me and after a small amount of time I was fine and able to look out the window at the fluffy white clouds that I could see. A movie was played but I didn't bother watching it and it wasn't long until we landed I was here in New Orleans. I got of the plane and made my way to the baggage reclaim and waited for my suitcase to come round and when it finally did I was out of there looking for a Cab to bring me to.. that's right where am I going? I had his addresses I could show up there but what if Hayley was there then that would be this all over before it began unless of course he lied and pretended she was here for a totally different reason though I wasn't sure I could hold my tongue then either without saying anything and admitting I knew about him and her. I placed my hand out and a Cab stop so got in the back seat pulling my suitcase with me

_''where to?''_

I placed my hand in my handbag and pulled out my notebook quickly finding the page with his addresses written on it and handed it to the driver

_''here please''_

he looked at it and nodded and I placed my notebook back in my bag sitting back in the chair, I looked out the window the entire car ride taking in the busy life style of this city and when we finally came to a stop at the addresses I wasn't at all surprised this was his new house. It was big and grand and over the top, I reached into my handbag and pulled out some money handing it to the cab driver

_''thank you''_

I said and got out of the car pulling my pink suitcase behind me I took a deep inhale and moved over to the door hesitating for a second before I knocked the door and waited for an answer and thank god it was him who answered it. He looked good, oh wait I shouldn't be thinking that he's a liar!

_''you came''_

_''I did and I wasn't nervous on that plane ride at all''_

I joked with a half smile as he opened the door further and gestured for me to come in and I could tell he was totally checking me out in a not so obvious way but I just knew because I actually knew him or at least I thought I did. I moved inside

_''wow this place is huge but I wouldn't have expected anything less''_

I said looking around the place it wasn't as big as the old house or maybe it was I wasn't sure but it was still to big for a few people to live in

_''you look stunning''_

I turned my head to see him looking my way his face was so serious but so much different to how he was when he spoke to others because although it was serious his features were soft and genuine when he spoke to me and something about that made me feel all warm inside.

_''are you just going to stand there or are you going to get me a drink?''_

he looked like he had been put in his place by someone he respected as he quickly made his way to what I assumed was a kitchen so I followed him leaving my suitcase in the front hallway. The kitchen was old fashioned but it had a lot of modern devices to

_''wine? Whisky? Champagne?''_

he asked with a grin and I laughed slightly walking over I set up on a stool which was next to a counter a more casual drinking area I'm pretty sure he had a dinning room to.

_''are you trying to get me drunk?''_

_''No that would involve not being a gentleman and I'm a gentleman''_

he said with a smirk

_''wine..white''_

he poured me and himself a glass of wine and set facing me I looked down at my glass and just ran my finger around the rim thinking

_''where did you put your bag? I could bring it upstairs for you''_

_''I was going to stay at a hotel''_

_''why? This house has so many rooms it would be a shame if you didn't stay here''' _

_''well if it won't be imposing I guess I will take you up on the offer''_

I lifted my glass and took a small sip of the drink before placing it back on the counter looking his way

_''so tell me what's brought you here? You said in the letter there was some things that needed your attention...what sort of things?''_

I asked wondering just what he was going to come up with yes I had heard Hayley talking about witches and some guy as well but I hadn't been paying much attention.

_''some stupid little witches and a vampire but nothing you have to concern yourself over so tell me what has Caroline Forbes been doing all summer?...leave out anything Tyler Lockwood related''_

I sighed and shook my head honestly he didn't have the right to bring up Tyler

_''well actually Tyler and are sort of on a break he has been helping out some wolfs so I haven't saw him much''_

his facial expression changed and he looked surprised yet happy about it, I looked past him and then back to him wondering where Rebekah and Elijah where

_''so where's Elijah and Rebekah I thought at least Rebekah would be here probably saying a thing or two to me since she has made it clear she doesn't like me''_

_''oh well I wouldn't let Rebekah bother you love her opinion on anyone doesn't matter to me and even more so on you''_

I picked up my glass and took another drink I was finding it difficult not to say that I knew about Hayley and that fact he wasn't mentioning it was making me even angrier than I had been, I wondered where she was staying surely she would be living here if she was carrying his child would she not? Or maybe he had her staying at a hotel this weekend and Rebekah was there looking after her? Or maybe she was being an even bigger werewhore and also sleeping with Tyler considering he was the last person I saw her with.

_''so you told me you wanted to show me New Orleans and now I'm here well I would like to see it''_

I stood up from my chair and moved towards the door and looked his way, well he wasn't looking at me like he wanted to go with what I said but then again he had told me he was going to show me the city and I wanted to see it and see what else he was up to while he was here

_''OK you win...French quarter here we come''_

I smiled and turned around towards the front door my smile faded and normally I would be excited to see something I hadn't saw before but right now I wasn't at all excited I just kept running Hayley's words over and over again in my mind and thinking about how betrayed I felt because I was lied to for so long. The walk to the French quarter wasn't a long one but a silent one, I didn't speak and I think he sensed something was wrong. I stopped outside a bar I really needed another drink maybe something stronger this time

_''I thought you wanted to see the city..this is just a bar''_

_''yeah but I also want another drink and this bar looks nice..come on''_

before he could say another thing I pulled opened the door and entered the bar, it was a nice little set up so I walked over sitting down at one of the tables.

_''Klaus you sly dog I don't speak to you for a day and you find yourself a blonde''_

a man said approaching the table, he was a pretty handsome African American man with really nice smile though I wasn't a fan of how he was referring to me as a blonde.

_''this is..''_

_''I'm Caroline nice to meet you''_

I said with a smile extending my hand to shake the man's as he set down on one of the chairs facing mine

_''well I'm Marcel''_

_''yes this is Marcel and he was just leaving..Caroline is only in town for a little while and I'm suppose to be showing her the city''_

_''so you two are friends?''_

the man asked surprised with a slight laugh and I had heard Hayley mention the name Marcel, he was clearly the vampire Klaus had spoken about and to what I was seeing they had a rather strange relationship because the Klaus I know wouldn't waste his time talking to someone he hated in fact he would so easily rip out his heart so maybe they had some sort of truce or something but I found this the perfect opportunity to give Klaus some of that anger I was feeling.

_''well I wouldn't say friends but we get along OK I guess''_

_''well it's a shame for him then because your very pretty''_

_''well thank you...what's that?''_

I asked leaning towards Marcel and not paying any attention to Klaus at all as I ran my finger along his hand slightly and he smiled at me

_''it's just a scar I got when I was human..which I assume your not given your little day light ring and lack of heart beat...still your one of the prettiest vampires around here''_

_''your not so bad yourself''_

I smiled and Klaus coughed and looked towards Marcel

_''aren't you leaving?..don't you have somewhere you need to be?''_

his voice was more forceful like he was telling him he had to leave and Marcel looked at me with a smile and lifted my hand pressing his lips to it

_''was nice to meet you see you around''_

I smiled and he walked away and I turned to Klaus

_''drink please..a whisky would be nice''_

he sighed and got up well this was an interesting night I had annoyed him already but how did he think I felt? it was about time he got a taste of his own medicine without even knowing my intentions

|A/N| hey i hope everyone is enjoying this and please remember to review


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

He brought me back my whisky and I didn't take my time when knocking it back but he was silent and just looking at me like he was angry at my little flirting session with Marcel because clearly he was jealous but yet how could he be? How could he have the right to be when he had been lying to me? After a few more drinks I wasn't drunk but I wanted to leave. I needed to sleep on this and hopefully tomorrow I would feel a little better and be able to continue to pretend like I didn't know.

_''I want to go back..I'm a little tired with the travelling and I was up early for collage this morning''_

I said and stood up from where I was sitting moving away from the table he followed me and we walked in silence and once we got back to his house I looked at him and walked over lifting my suitcase before moving to the bottom of the stairs

_''so I guess I will see you tomorrow morning which room is it?''_

I asked as I made my way upstairs though he didn't answer me so when I got to the top of the stairs and turned to look at him expecting an answer he was just standing there looking at me

_''flirting with Marcel''_

his tone of voice was angry but I couldn't help but sigh seriously he was going to make a big deal over a few smiles and a kiss on the hand?

_''I was just being nice and not that it's any of your business who I talk to or as you call it flirt with''_

_''you did that to annoy me didn't you? Tell me your broken up with Tyler and then flirt with Marcel just to open the wound again''_

I set down my suitcase as he walked upstairs to stand with me on the landing area just beside the rooms, I shook my head

_''everything isn't always about you Klaus so maybe you should see that and stop getting angry at things that are beyond your control..if I want to flirt with someone I will''_

_''then why did you come here?''_

that was a question I had continued to ask myself as soon as I got of that plane, why was I here? And the reason I was here was because despite what I continued to make myself believe I did have feelings for him what those feelings for him was I wasn't sure but I knew what he done hurt me a lot.

_''I came here because you sent me a ticket and I wanted to see the city and get a break away from collage and I didn't want to go to Mystic falls because I needed a break away from there to but now I'm just getting a lecture from you''_

_''a lecture?''_

he said shaking his head and letting out a heavy sigh

_''just because I'm mad you would come here and then just sit there and flirt with some guy you don't even know..who by the way is the vampire I was telling you about''_

_''well actually you didn't tell me much and It doesn't matter because some times your better just flirting with the guys you don't know because when you know them and they do something its so much more difficult to just let it go''_

_''what are you talking about? Trying to excuse yourself for what you done?''_

he asked and I moved forward so I was closer to him

_''excuse myself? I didn't do anything but I know what you did and you don't have the right to stand there and judge me''_

_''what I did?''_

_''I know Hayley's pregnant! and I know your the father''_

he looked completely shocked that I knew but he didn't deny it and it just made this even more real than it had been when I heard Hayley speak about it. I felt my eyes stinging with tears threatening to spill

_''how did you find that out?''_

_''I knew before I came here and you know what the worst thing about all of this is? The fact you didn't even care enough to tell me about''_

I said and a tear fell down my cheek as I moved over grabbing my suitcase pushing past him as I walked downstairs again I wasn't going to stay here in fact tomorrow I was going to leave town and go back to collage.

_''Caroline wait!''_

he shouted and moved downstairs after me and once I was at the bottom of the stairs he gripped my arm lightly in an attempt to stop me from leaving I turned my head to look at him when he spoke

'_'I didn't think you would want to know..I didn't think you would care''_

_''you know even if we were friends normally friends tell friends important things and you becoming a father is pretty damn important to tell someone don't you think?..you give me all this bullshit trying to convince me into believing that you actually like me and maybe I even started to believe it and maybe yes I did feel the attraction but why does that matter now huh? Your a liar and your also a father...so go ahead and be one but just forget I exist because this whatever it was is over..I don't want you to write to me or I don't want to see you again''_

I told him as tears ran down my face I turned away from him as he pulled me back placing his hand on the side of my face

_''she doesn't mean anything to me it was a liquor fuelled mistake..you already know that''_

_''just let me go''_

_''I refuse to believe that you hate me otherwise you wouldn't be here''_

I moved away from him and left his house a stream of tears running down my face, I needed to get to a hotel and spend the night there away from him I couldn't just stay here and pretend like I was just going to forget everything. When I found a hotel it was a really small one but it would do so I got myself a key to a room and walked to it dropping my suitcase as I walked over and fell onto the bed. My love life was so screwed up

|A/N| remember to leave a review and i will update as soon as i can


	5. Chapter 5 Admitting defeat

The sound of some couple moaning and groaning woke me up, I set up on the bed and rubbed my tired eyes. Seriously it's 5am and I have to wake up to the sound of that! I stood up from the bed and made my way into the bathroom throwing water around my face. I had fell asleep wearing my dress, I had been laying there thinking for what felt like hours before I fell asleep. Klaus is someone who just seemed to get under my skin once I hated him and then I started to sort of like having him around and by the time he was leaving to come here I had feelings for him that I choose to ignore because I didn't want to believe that I could have them and also because I was confused. He had done so many things to my friends and the people I care about but when I looked at him I saw something else. I saw someone who yes was capable of terrible things but I also saw humanity when he was with me and how he cares for his family in some ways he's just a guy that probably had a really bad start to life and now he felt like he had no one that he was all alone. It didn't excuse the things he did and yes right now I was completely unhappy with his decisions but I knew I had a lot to think about. Yes I have some kind of feelings for him but what does it even mean for me? Did I want to express those feelings? Well I would be a liar if I said I hadn't thought about kissing him and well so much more than that but could I really act on this? He lied to me and how much trouble would a relationship between me and him cause amongst my friends? And Tyler they would all hate me for it.

_''house keeping''_

I heard one of the house keepers shouting which I walked over to the door opening it but just as I did the woman standing outside pushed her way into my room

_''Marcel says your a friend of Klaus''_

_''yes well I am but why do you need to know that? And why the hell are you in my hotel room?''_

_''I'm Clara I'm friends with Marcel and I thought I could find you and ask you a few questions about your hybrid friend''_

I looked towards the clock before looking at her again

_''couldn't the questions wait? It's barely after five in the morning and why did you pretend to be a housekeeper when if your a friend of Marcel your probably a vampire?''_

she made her way over sitting down on a small armchair that was sitting in the corner of the room

_''oh make yourself at home''_

I said sarcastically moving over and sitting opposite her just what did she think I knew and what did she think I was going to tell her? Someone I didn't know.

_''well I like morning time now I'm a day walker and clearly you are to with the sunshine shinning through the windows and all that''_

_''yes well get to the point..what do you want?''_

_''I want you to tell me what you know about the pregnant werewolf that is somewhere around town''_

she knew about Hayley? I didn't change my facial expression instead I just set there looking at her for a moment or two before I spoke

_''werewolf? What makes you think I know anything about a werewolf? And a pregnant werewolf? I have only just came to town so I don't know or care about a pregnant werewolf...and why do you care anyway? And what's this have to do with Klaus?''_

she set forward in her seat a small smirk tugged her lips

_''you see I don't know the answer to that but I know that Klaus or actually Marcel knows or thinks Klaus knows something about this wolf and he doesn't like wolves never mind pregnant wolves hanging around the quarter''_

_''well I don't know a thing about this like I said I have only arrived here and I'm leaving soon anyway and if you don't mind I would like you to leave so I can take a shower'''_

I said standing up and walking towards the door which I opened and she sighed getting up she stood sizing me up for a second before she finally left the room without another word. I closed the door and locked it up going over to my suitcase I pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a simple pink blouse. I went in and showered and changed into my fresh underwear and clothes also fixing my make up and hair into curls over my shoulder. I had to go and visit Klaus and tell him what had happened because despite how mad I was at him and how much I disliked Hayley I didn't want any harm to come to an innocent baby who hadn't even been born yet. I brought my suitcase with me and walked to his house. I knocked the door several times before he answered

_''you came back..I'm glad your here''_

_''I need to talk to you''_

I pulled my suitcase and walked inside with him and once the door was closed I walked into a lounge area and set down looking towards him

_''someone came by my hotel room this morning''_

he frowned and set down on a chair facing me like that wasn't what he expected me to say maybe he thought I was here to say I forgive him.

_''what do you mean someone came to your hotel room? Who? Did they hurt you?'' _

he asked concerned and I shook my head

_''does it look like it? No they didn't hurt me but they did just barge into my hotel room..she was a vampire who knew that guy Marcel and she was asking all kinds of questions''_

_''like what?''_

_''asking did I know anything about a pregnant werewolf hanging around''_

_''what did you say? You didn't tell her did you?''_

really? He thought I was that stupid and would be that spiteful to tell someone I didn't know about something like that?

I clicked my tongue in a sound of disgust

_''seriously? You actually think I would do that? Of course I didn't do that I wouldn't do that and this has nothing to do with the conversation we had yesterday because I didn't do that because I have just forgiven you but despite everything there is an innocent baby that I don't want to see get hurt because it doesn't deserve it so I pretended I didn't know what she was talking about but I don't think she believed me and I'm not staying there tonight I will staying somewhere else in case she brings friends with her next time''_

_''you'll stay here''_

_''no..I want to stay at another hotel I will be fine there''_

_''it's your safety you should be thinking of and you know I can protect you''_

_''I don't need protection!''_

I said raising my voice now he was just trying to be patronising and make out like I couldn't protect myself and yes I could against one or two vampires but what if this girl brought more with her next time and they didn't just want to talk.

_''I didn't say you couldn't love but there could be an army of Marcels lackeys and against them all you will be dead...most of them are older than you''_

I sighed and set back further in the chair

_''fine..OK but just until my flight leaves on Monday and then I'm going back to collage''_

I hated admitting defeat but it was much safer for me to stay here while I was in New Orleans because no one would dare come in here and I didn't plan on going out because I wasn't going to see the city alone and this whole thing had really put a dampener on my mood anyway.

_''so why isn't there anyone else here? Where is Hayley?''_

I asked looking around, the house was quiet and like last night it was only me and Klaus here so where was he hiding her?

_''she's somewhere safe with Rebekah''_

_''right OK well can you tell me what room to stay in and I will just go to it a really don't want to fight with you''_

I said standing up and wheeling my suitcase towards the stair case which he quickly paced over to me taking it out of my hand and walking up ahead of me

_''I could have carried my own suitcase you know I have more strength than your average woman''_

I reminded him that I was of course a vampire who could probably though I have never tried it lift up a car if I needed to and this was just a small suitcase but maybe he was trying to prove to me he was a gentleman but I really didn't want him to.

_''I know I was just being polite''_

_''well I don't need your politeness just a place to stay while I'm here''_

we came to a stop at a room and he opened the door and we both walked into a rather large room with a huge bed it had a pretty floweral print on the bed linen probably picked out by Rebekah

_''there is a bathroom right in there and a shower if you want to use it...and you know if your hungry I do actually have some blood bags or anything else you need just ask''_

now that he mentioned blood bags I felt that hunger and probably because I hadn't taken time to have any blood since I arrived here. I didn't bring it with me on the plane simply because I didn't want to be stopped by security and then have to compel them all into believing it wasn't blood so I had told myself I could get my hands on a blood bag when I got there but I shook my head

_''I'm fine thanks for the room''_

I said looking at him then looking at the door so he got the message to leave which he did do leaving me in this room alone. It was a nice room but now that he had mentioned the blood bags I couldn't get them of my mind and my stomach really needed one. After an hour of sitting on the bed doing nothing I swallowed my pride and decided to go downstairs. I made my way to the kitchen where he was actually standing

_''I'll take that blood bag if it's still being offered''_

he smirked and walked over to the fridge pulling out four blood bags which he divided between two large wine glasses and handed one to me. I set up on the stool and took it from him giving him a nod to thank him and automatically placed the glass to my lips and drank it back and it wasn't long before the glass was empty

_''seems you were hungry''_

''_yeah I haven't had any blood since yesterday morning''_

_''you didn't tell me how you found out Hayley is pregnant''_

I set there for a moment thinking if I should lie and leave out Tyler but what was the point? There was none because I hated that I was lied to so I wasn't going to lie

_''Tyler came by collage and at first I thought he was there to spend time with me and then he said he had to go because there was someone who needed his help..a wolf but I wasn't buying it I actually thought he was going to see another girl so I followed him and he didn't see me and he came to a stop at this bar so I went inside and I was in the ladies room and I heard this familiar voice talking to him and I realised who it was then she mentioned you and the baby and I knew it was true even though I didn't ever believe vampires could procreate I knew it was true''_

''you're not alone in that little factor I never believed we could either but the loophole in this is because I was born a werewolf and not a vampire''

great natural and it's loopholes was the fact I felt betrayed but was it really? It was him who lied to me

''you said upstairs anything else I want to let you know well I want answers...like why didn't you tell me the truth if you didn't think it would at all bother me then why wouldn't you tell me?''

he looked my way and was silent for a moment before he replied

_''I thought it ruined my chances of you and I ever happening''_

I sighed well it had done that alright but his lying had made this so much worse if he had have told me the second he knew she was pregnant it would have been a least a little better because I wouldn't have felt so betrayed

_''you lied to me''_

_''I didn't lie to you I just didn't tell you about it''_

_''it's still lying from where I'm looking at it..when did this even happen? Before you left Mystic Falls? Before my graduation?''_

_''yes''_

_''so you could have told me then when you came back for that but you decided not to do so...there for you were lying to me and betraying me''_

_''I wasn't prepared to ruin your day...can ask you something?''_

_''if you must''_

I said sourly I really wasn't in the mood for questions

_''why does it bother you at all? Leaving aside the withholding the truth from you why would the fact Hayleys having my baby bother you?''_

I looked down for a moment towards the table just staring blankly but what was my answer? Could I just admit that I felt something for him? I looked towards him

_''you know the answer to this already I don't have to say anything I'm pretty sure you already know''_

I got of the stool and pushed it in to the counter

_''thanks for the blood I'm going to go upstairs''_

_''don't...just talk to me tell me because if I knew already I wouldn't ask''_

I stood debating with myself what I was going to say what even was the right words to say when it came to this? Could I just say yes I find you attractive and yes I have feelings for you?

_''what's the point? You know I'm not here right now because of that I'm only here because I wanted to tell you what happened at the hotel to make sure you knew people are sniffing around and trying to find out information about Hayley being pregnant and now I'm here because you said you didn't think it was safe for me to stay anywhere and I agreed with that and that's the only reason I'm here''_

he moved of the stool he was sitting on and walked towards me and there really wasn't much space between us

_''I don't believe that and there is a point in telling me love...just tell me''_

_''I'm mad and I feel this way because I feel something for you...you were right when you said about attraction I do feel it or at least I did''_

_''nothing has changed and what happened between me and Hayley would never have happened if I had have knowing''_

_''well it did and nothing can change that'''_

_'your right it can't but you can change all this between us now...you can make this what you want or what we both want''_

he said and moved even closer to me and then he was leaning in and I knew he was going to kiss me and though matter how much I wanted to kiss him and know just what a kiss from him would feel like I turned my head before he could touch my lips with his own

_''I'm going upstairs''_

I said and moved away from him walking upstairs I heard him sigh while I was on the staircase but how could I just forgive and forget so easily? When I got to the room I closed the door and walked over sitting on the bed a large sigh escaped me. I needed a drink a really big one.

|A/N| Hey i hope everyone is enjoying this story and yes i feel sorry for both characters in this so far, please don't forget to leave a review:)


	6. Chapter 6 Bourbon Street

I wasn't planning on leaving this house but actually I wanted to because I needed a drink and was in desperate need to escape this house because it was simply either sit here all day long, talk to Klaus which I didn't want to do not after he tried to kiss me when we last spoke and I had pulled away from him it was going to make things really awkward between us. Mostly I felt like I was torn between choosing to do the right thing and choosing what I wanted. Klaus was someone I had began to have feelings for but he was was also someone many people hated and I also hated many of his decisions and right now his decision to sleep with Hayley was something that was getting to me. I stood up from the bed and walked over to a floor length mirror looking at myself I looked OK to go for a drink. I was wearing shorts and a blouse and it was also during the day so I didn't want to look over the top. I grabbed my cell phone and some cash from my bag stuffing it into my pockets before I left the room and walked downstairs

_''are you going somewhere?''_

_''out for a drink and no don't follow me''_

I told him and walked over to the door opening it but I heard his footsteps behind me which I turned around and looked at him

_''I told you not to follow me...I need a drink and one where we don't sit awkwardly with one another''_

_''you came here to be safe and now your just going to walk around a town you don't know on your own?...what makes you think you won't bump into that vampire again? That she won't have other vampires with her?''_

''I won't and even if I do I can handle them''

I told him though I wasn't sure I was even convincing myself but none the less I wanted to be alone and have a drink and drown my sorrows over my messed up love life. He didn't follow me which was great and I managed to reach the French quarter. Sure I had saw this place on TV and in movies but it was nothing like being here. It was so lively with music and people defiantly somewhere I would enjoy being if only I wasn't in such a bad mood. I moved to the nearest bar it wasn't the one I had been in when Marcel had showed up as I didn't want to risk running into him again. I walked over and took a seat at the bar a sigh escaped me

_''bad day?''_

I looked up to the blonde who was asking me this and sighed nodding my head

_''bad year''_

I muttered and she lifted a glass filling it with what appeared to be vodka and set it right in front of me which I lifted and placed to my lips knocking it back. The content burnt my throat on the way down it was defiantly pure vodka

_''on the house''_

_''thanks I really needed that'' _

I told her looking up at her before I looked behind her looking at the drink thinking what I wanted next but what I really wanted was to get completely wasted and not care about anything and that was just what I was going to do.

_''vodka...and keep them coming''_

she poured me another glass which I downed and suddenly I was getting tipsy, yes vampires had to drink extra to get drunk but it wasn't impossible and I had been drunk now several times since becoming a vampire.

_''so anything you want to talk about?..I'm Camille but call me Cami''_

_''well not really I would rather forget about it and nice to meet you I'm Caroline''_

I said with a small smile as I lifted my next glass to my lips and drank it right back she looked surprised

''I think you should hold back on the alcohol now...do you have someone that can come pick you up? Or do you live close by''

_''I'm not from here I came here to see someone who happens to have lied to me completely...I mean I knew he had done terrible things in the past but I was starting to see him in a different way and then I found out he has got another girl pregnant''_

_''wow sounds like a real charmer...want my advice? Move on he's not worth it whoever he is''_

yeah I bet she was right but there was nagging voice in my head, my own voice of course telling me not to let go of this that I couldn't because I was already in to deep. I slid my glass forward for her to pour me another which she did

_''you should really go back to hotel after this and get some sleep''_

_''I'm fine really''_

I told her as she poured me another drink I lifted it as soon as it was set before me and knocked it back before placing the empty on the counter. Yes I'm drunk and I don't care at all about it, I will drink and have fun if I want to. Rather be drunk and out here alone than back there fighting with him.

_''so this guy is he from here?''_

_''which one? There are two.. one who I was in a relationship with who left town because he had to then never returned and one who told me that he wanted to be my last love...yet he left town and wrote me letters but I found something out and I knew he lied...she's pregnant to him that little werewolf bitch and it broke my heart..I'm not suppose to feel anything for him but I do...I think I love him''_

I slurred leaning my elbow on the bar and my face on my hand my hair was probably all over the place but I never bothered to fix it

_''werewolf did you just say werewolf?''_

I looked at her through the gap in my hair and shook my head

_''that would be crazy.. but I'm... drunk'''_

_''Klaus''_

Cami said and I turned my head and there he was standing there which caused me to sigh

_''what are you doing here? Here to tell me to stop having fun? Well I'm having fun and girls time with Cami'''_

_''you know Caroline? I would say it's probably best if you take her home she's drunk and I'm worried she won't get home alright''_

he nodded and I shook my head

_''I am not drunk I'm fine'' _

I said standing up though I almost fell over only he caught me in his arms

_''bye Caroline I hope you and that guy sort things out''_

_''what Guy?''_

_''the guy who's a complete jerk and has got another girl pregnant..my advice to her was not to have feelings for a guy like that to simply move on''_

I sighed great now she had told him not knowing it was him I was talking about of course but still now he knew I was talking about him. He placed his arm around my waist from behind and moved my arm so it was around him for balance

_''lets go''_

we left the bar and sighed pushing away from him though without his support I was loosing my footing and stumbling around grabbing the closest thing to me to stop me from falling over.

''s_top being so stubborn''_

he said and within seconds I felt my legs leaving the ground and I was in his arms he had lifted me up and I was about to fight against him but I didn't have the energy so instead I was silent. Once we arrived back at his house he carried me upstairs and into the bedroom that I was going to be sleeping in tonight setting me down carefully on the bed before he set down on the edge of it

''I know your mad at me..you dislike my decisions and you feel betrayed but for one second think about this from my point of view''

he paused and I leant against the pillow my eyes were closed but I could still hear every word he was saying

_''I didn't believe for a second that you felt anything for me to me you were still in love with Tyler and I was drunk and slept with someone I have no feelings for once so ever..so tell me how that makes me the bad guy this time?''_

was he right? Was I wrong for being mad at him? No I wasn't wrong because putting aside what he done the main thing for me was that he lied about it and kept it from me instead of telling me as soon as he had found about Hayley.

_''Elijah wanted me to keep the baby he believes it will be my redemption and the family we always wanted...i was going to kill it but something told me not to...the idea of becoming a father is not one that I have let sink in yet but the idea of you hating me is not one I want to think about''_

I opened my eyes

_''I don't hate you''_

I said in barely a whisper as I looked at him, suddenly I wasn't feeling so drunk any more and everything he was saying to me made sense though I was still hurt I didn't hate him. He leaned forward his hand went to my face and he brushed a strand of my hair back placing it behind my ear. I didn't move I just kept his gaze and then he moved closer and I knew he was going to kiss me but this time I wasn't going to stop him. I closed my eyes

'_'we have a problem''_

a voice said and I knew it was Rebekah I opened my eyes and Klaus moved back looking over towards her

''you have wonderful timing''

he said clearly sarcastic and I looked towards the door and behind Rebekah stood Hayley I couldn't see her stomach but I'm sure she had a baby bump by now. I got up from the bed and walked over sitting on a comfortable chair in the room

_''what's she doing here? Is that why we were staying at a hotel? Where is Tyler?''_

she asked and looked towards me, was she seriously going to ask about Tyler?

_''I don't know but maybe you do since you were the last person I saw him with...yes that's right I saw you both at that bar''_

_''so you know I'm Pr..?''_

_''yes I know''_

I jumped in before she could say it and Rebekah looked towards me before looking at Hayley

_''no drama we have much more important things to concern ourselves with like who the bloody hell told Marcel that Hayley was a pregnant werewolf...she was attacked by vampires and lucky I was there to pull out there hearts before they could place even a single finger on her''_

Klaus looked towards Rebekah and then Hayley but Rebekah was looking at me

_''it was you wasn't it? You told him? Your jealous and you told him? Isn't Lockwood enough for you? Now your jealous of what happened between Hayley and my brother so you want to punish him?''_

she said and moved towards me but Klaus quickly moved in front of her using his supernatural speed

_''don't take another step towards her if you do I will forget that you are my sister and who knows what I will do...she didn't say a thing''_

_''I didn't say anything..I wouldn't''_

_''see she wouldn't say a thing and I suggest you move away from her and you never touch a single hair on her head or I won't be responsible for my actions''_

Rebekah moved back and sighed leaving the room Hayley moving with her and the door was closed over, I looked towards Klaus a smile tugged my lips

_''thank you''_

I said thanking him for stepping in front of me when Rebekah was trying to come at me though I knew he would anyway it was just nice to see. He nodded and walked towards the door in which I stood up from my seat and walked over with him. He opened the door and walked out of it

_''you should get some rest...goodnight''_

_''goodnight''_

I said as he walked away I was disappointedd he had walked away simply because I thought maybe he would kiss me considering he had just been about to when Rebekah had interrupted us. I closed the door over and turned around to walk back to the bed when I stopped in my tracks to the sound of the bedroom door being knocked. I turned and walked over to it to open it and Klaus stood there

_''did you forget something?''_

I asked wondering why he was back again though he didn't say a thing instead he moved over to me his hands went to my face and his lips finally touched my own. My eyes closed and I parted my lips a little in order to return the kiss. His lips were soft and felt amazing against my own. The kiss lasted a few seconds before he broke the kiss but remained close to me

_''goodnight''_

he whispered and I felt his words against my lips which caused my eyes to close once again and I nodded with a small smile tugging my lips opening my eyes

_''you to''_

he dropped his hands from my face and left the room, I placed my fingers to my lips I still felt and tasted his kiss and I couldn't help but smile to myself. What did this mean now that I had allowed him to kiss me and that I had also kissed him?. Did this mean I totally forgive him? No it didn't but it meant I knew he made a mistake and he was sorry for it and despite everything I really did still like him or maybe even more than like.

|A/N| please don't forget to review and i hope you are all enjoying so far:)


	7. Chapter 7 Breakfast and Originals

it wasn't long after I got my bed clothes on that I was asleep that night and when I woke up the next morning I wasn't sure what time it was but the sun was shinning through the windows and it seemed like a beautiful day. My last day and when I had to decide what was next for Me and Klaus, what was next for us as a pairing?. Did I want to give this a chance or was it just to much? The kiss from last night came to my mind and it had been a perfect first kiss not to passionate but sweet and gentle not that I minded a good bit of passion in fact I would encourage that but as first kisses go that kiss was perfect. I stood up from the bed and made my way over to my suitcase pulling out underwear, a skirt and a pink blouse along with my boots. I took advantage of the amazing shower they had installed in this room and then after getting dried of I pulled on my clothing and boots and fixed my hair and make up. I was ready to face them all or was I?

When I opened the door and stepped into the upstairs hallway I heard voices coming from downstairs, Klaus, Rebecca, Hayley and even Elijah well this was one breakfast I never imagined I would be having. I took a deep inhale and exhaled it before making my way slowly downstairs until I got to the dinning room. Klaus looked up at me a smile tugged his lips and also mine

_''morning...take a seat there is a wide range of things to choose from and also something you need''_

of course he was referring to blood in which I look in the direction he was looking at in the middle between the three originals set a jug filled with the thick red stuff. Blood but where did it come from? Blood bags I hope though I wasn't planning on asking.

_''morning''_

I said and made my way to sit in the space facing Klaus and right next to Elijah, Rebekah on the other hand was sitting beside Klaus and Hayley set beside her.

_''so tell me Caroline have you enjoyed your time here?''_

Elijah asked politely in which I turned my head to look at him and nodded. He to me was the nicest of Klaus siblings and the only one I could see myself getting along with more than half of the time. Yes me and Rebekah had our moments when we were nice to each other but Rebekah wasn't always nice to me and I didn't expect her to be because it didn't seem to be in her nature.

_''well yeah its been OK it's good to see the place for myself and not just in movies''_

_''oh just OK? So tell me Caroline has Matt been missing me?''_

_''Now now sister leave the local quarterback out of the conversation''_

_''oh shut up Nik you know nothing..so Caroline does he miss me?''_

I looked towards Klaus and then towards Rebekah I had no idea what to say to her because honestly Matt hadn't really mentioned her much since he got back from his trip with her but then again I hadn't really saw him I had been so busy with collage,planning things such as my dorm room colour and what classes I was going to be taking and Matt was back at work again.

_''well honestly? He hasn't mentioned you that much but I haven't saw him around though I think it's a good thing that he's there and your here''_

_''whys that? Someone else you want to try and sink your teeth into not literally of course''_

_''what? No! no me and Matt we are just friends''_

I said not that it was really any of her business anyway and right now she was just trying to get on my nerves and it was starting to work. I reached for a croissant and placed it on my plate

_''Have you saw Marcel?''_

Rebekah asked me and I nodded there was something I wanted to know though why was this man such a threat if he was just your average vampire why hadn't Klaus ripped his heart out already? I looked towards Klaus

_''tell me who is this guy? It's not like you normally to just let someone you dislike walk around so why him?''_

he looked at me in silence for a moment or two before he set forward and began to speak in which I listened

_''We met Marcel along time ago he was a small boy whom I saw receiving quite the beating, I stopped his attacker but I saw something in the boy that made me want to help him'''_

_''he saw himself...the boy was much like Niklaus was when he was much younger he suffered at the hands of our father''_

Elijah said and I couldn't help but feel sorry for Klaus it must have been awful to feel so afraid of your own father, I found my hand reaching under the table to brush my finger tips of his own as one of his hand was on his lap

_''anyway I took Marcel in and looked out for him and then when he was older he wanted to become a vampire just like us, I granted his wish and many years later our father came to New Orleans looking for us so we fled and Marcel didn't follow so we believed he was killed..we mourned him and he didn't show up to tell us he was OK...now he controls the place this place. he sleeps in our beds...this city was ours and now he thinks he's in charge''_

_''sounds like someone you would stop though''_

_''its not that simple he has a girl...a witch and she is more powerful than any other witch around here and as long as he has her he has the upper hand''_

Rebekah muttered and Hayley finally broke her silence

_''yeah and Sophie is linked to me so if she dies me and the baby die with her''_

_''Sophie this witch that Marcel has?''_

I asked and Klaus shook his head

_''no she's another witch not as powerful but yes she and her sister before she was killed linked her to Hayley making it impossible for us to kill her...no one is to be trusted in this city and Marcel's vampires are simply his lackeys who if they disappoint him he places in somewhere he likes to call the garden''_

_''the garden?''_

_''yes it's not an actually garden per say he told me it's some sort of cave that keeps the light out but he sort of imprisons his vampires in there letting them desiccate until he decides to let them out''_

well that sounded really unpleasant something that no vampire would want to happen to them and the very idea caused a shiver to run up my spine

_''sounds horrible''_

_''of course it is but then again at least there not in an old box for years with a dagger in there chest''_

Rebekah muttered looking towards Klaus before she stood up from the table and Hayley followed I noticed Elijah was watching them and I saw Hayley smile at him and him return it. Was there something going on there? I don't know

_''well Hayley and I are going out for a drive..I promised I would take her shopping in a town outside this city so were not spotted''_

_''Elijah it's best you go with them''_

Elijah stood up and followed them as Klaus asked though I had a feeling he wasn't going because Klaus wanted him to but by the looks he and Hayley were giving one another he wanted to go to be near her.

_''well I agree with you this time.. goodbye Caroline''_

_''bye Elijah''_

I said politely as they all left apart from Klaus and now we were alone together for the first time since last night when the kiss had happened.

''will you be returning home tomorrow?''

was I? I hadn't made up my mind yet yes I had collage but Monday I didn't have any classes so I could stay till Tuesday or longer if I wanted I could always compel my teachers to forget my absence

_''I don't know yet I haven't made up my mind but last night''_

I paused and he let out a small sigh like he thought he knew what I was going to say before I even said what I had to say to him

_''you regret it''_

_''that's what you thought I was going to say?''_

_''weren't you?''_

I shook my head and stood up from where I was currently sitting facing him at the dinning room table and pushed my chair in before looking his way

_''no I was going to say I didn't regret it but small steps OK? I don't want to rush this and yes I understand you didn't tell me about the pregnancy because you were afraid it would completely ruin your chances with me but that was defiantly a mistake in your part because I do still feel like you didn't trust me and I feel lied to and betrayed but...I have accepted that Hayley is having your baby and I don't blame you for sleeping with her because of course I didn't tell you that I felt anything for you''_

I explained and he got up from where he sitting and walked over towards me his hands went to the side of my face and his thumb brushed my cheek

_''do you know how long I have waited just for the simple yet important things like this''_

he said and I knew he was talking about how close we were and the fact he was able to touch my face without me pulling away from him

_''you should know that I never meant to hurt you''_

_''I know''_

I told him looking up at him his gaze was on my own before It lowered and I noticed he was looking at my lips and I was sure if I was human my heart rate would have risen a lot. He leant in and I closed my eyes just as his lips touched my own. My lips parted and i raised my hands to either side of his neck while one of his hands cupped the side of my face and the other was on the side of my waist. I tasted a mixture of blood and a sweet taste of oranges that I assume he had been eating. Our kiss was soft for several moments before he gently gripped my waist to pull me closer towards his body just as the kiss got more passionate. His tongue slipped between the barrier of my lips and was met by my own caressing of it which caused a soft moan to escape me and a slight groan to escape him.

_''can't you to wait till we are gone at least a half hour in the thought we might return again''_

our kiss broke to the sound of Rebekah's voice which made me feel a little embarrassed but I just laughed slightly and moved back from Klaus

_''actually that hotel I was staying at I left ipod there so I'm going to go ask to see if they still have it''_

_''alone? You know what happened last time''_

he paused and looked towards Rebekah who was now carrying a handbag in her hand

_''Hayley forgot her handbag partially being pregnant makes you whinny if you don't have something you want''_

_''next time knock''_

he shouted after her as she left the house and we both heard the door open and close. Klaus then looked towards me and I spoke

_''I'll be fine and when I get back maybe you and me can have lunch together''_

_''I could cook for you''_

_''you cook?''_

I said surprised though he was over a thousand years old I'm sure he had mastered many skills and most likely one of them was cooking even if he didn't need to eat sometimes it was nice to.

_''of course don't seem so surprised love I'm quite the chief you'll see''_

_''well I look forward to seeing that once I get back''_

I said with a grin walking over to him I leant up and pressed a single lingering kiss upon his lips before walking away from him. I was sure he was grinning from ear to ear as I walked away. It wasn't a long walk to the hotel and as soon as I got there I asked at reception though I found out that no one had handed in my ipod clearly someone had taken it. I was walking back to Klaus house when a young girl came out of no where I didn't know her but when she reached her hands out the pain in my head was enough to tell me she was a witch. I screamed in pain my hands going to either side of my temples as I fell to my knees

_''thank you Davina''_

I saw him then, Marcel and I was about to speak when he injected me with vervain and everything went black. When I came around my head hurt from probably being dragged or hit upon it. I opened my eyes and once I was focused I realised I was laying on a bed with a white bed canopy above it. Where was I? I set up and saw the young girl looking from across the room at me. I was in some kind of attic

_''where am I? Who are you?''_

_''I wouldn't concern myself with that if I was you and I'm Davina''_

_''great your Davina''_

_''so you've heard of me?''_

_''yes..around I heard a few people talking about you but what I don't know is why did you bring me here you and that guy''_

_''it's Marcel and we have met before sorry it's nothing personal I just need answers and I happen to know that Klaus likes you''_

_''yeah as a friend''_

_''don't lie to me you know you can't leave here and I could have Davina crush your skull in a matter of seconds''_

_''what do you want from me?''_

_''where is the werewolf? The pregnant one and why are you protecting her? Does Klaus know her? Tell me Caroline''_

what was I suppose to do? how was I going to get my way out of this?

|A/N| i hope everyone likes the new chapter and i will update soon:) don't forget to review


	8. Chapter 8 No flowers in the attic

I set forward looking from Marcel to Davina before setting my eyes on the drawing between them it was dark but it seemed like someone lived in this attic which I assumed Davina did.

_''I told your friend what was her name? Claire? Or something like that''_

_''Clara her name is Clara'''_

_''yes Clara well I told her just what I'm going to tell you right now and that is that I don't know a single thing that your talking about...I came to town for time off collage not to go around gossiping about a werewolf by the way to which I haven't heard about I have been to busy you know drinking, being a tourist to focus my attention on things that wouldn't concern me''_

I lied and he didn't at all look happy with me he walked over grabbing a chair which he placed in front of the bed I was sitting on. He didn't scare me it was the witch that was the scariest thing about being here though he could have a stake with my name written on it.

_''don't get smart with me your not leaving here until you tell me the truth..start with how do you know Klaus?''_

_''why does that even matter? And what does that have to do with a werewolf?''_

_''well Klaus isn't just an original he's a hybrid and that means he is part wolf so I think he knows something and I also think you know something to''_

_''what do you think I know?''_

_''why don't you tell me before things get nasty''_

_''I don't respond well to threats and if you must know I know Klaus because he tried to kill some of my friends though he saved my life once or twice so we are.. sort of friends''_

he sighed and shook his head before he smirked

_''I'm not buying it I saw his jealous face when I kissed your hand and flirted with you which Is why I did it..I mean no fence you pretty but I got my eyes on someone else''_

_''none taking I don't really like it when kidnappers like me''_

_''but you like killers like Klaus''_

_''well we have all got blood on our hands even me though that's not something I need to discuss but I want you to let me out of here because it's making me really claustrophobic..I hate small spaces''_

I muttered standing up I was going to say anything to get me out of here apart from what he wanted to know there was no way I was going to rot out Hayley to this crazy guy who would do god knows what with her. She or the baby probably wouldn't live to long anyway if he got his hands on her.

_''where do you think your going? I have been nice so far but like I said I can inflicted pain upon you or well Davina can if you don't answer my questions''_

I looked at him and sighed slightly

_''what do you want me to say? I don't know anything... __You know what I know Klaus yes I know him because of the reasons I said but we have been friends with benefits a few times but I don't know anything else about him...I don't really like him so maybe you could just let me out of here already considering I don't know what you expect me to know which I find rather odd anyway why would you want to know about a werewolf and a pregnant one at that?"_

I asked lying about how I knew Klaus yes I had told the truth by saying that he had hurt my friends in the past but not when I said we were friends with benefits because we defiantly weren't that, I cared deeply for him and I wasn't going to tell this man anything.

_"I loathe werewolf's haven't you ever met one?"_

_"Yeah I met a few not here though"_

I said leaving out the part that my ex boyfriend had started out as a werewolf before being turned into a hybrid by Klaus because why would I tell this guy anything? I was no longer in love with Tyler but that didn't mean I was going to give this guy information about him I want to keep everyone I care about safe. I set back on the bed realising I wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

_"''Just tell me what you know then I will let you leave"_

_"''For the last time I told you everything I know already"_

_"Well we will see how much your lying when your boyfriend shows up to rescue you and I stake you right in front of him"___

_"Stake me? You told me I could leave when I told you everything I know"___

_"Well you lied"_

He looked towards me and then at Davina who was very quiet now

_"Keep her here until I get back"_

Marcel then left and the girl looked towards me before she walked over and set on at chair

_" i don't know much about you I heard your a witch and I saw your a witch but I can also see that you must live here and why would you want that? Don't you want to be out there? Going to school like a normal teenager? Hang out with friends and meet boys?"___

_"''Marcel takes care of me and despite what you think I like it here"_

I didn't believe what she was trying to say because why would anyone like to be kept in an attic? And defiantly not someone so young that could be out there seeing the world. Maybe I could get around Davina somehow

_" I know you think Marcel is helping you out but how is it that you don't seem to leave this attic?___

_"''Because Marcel doesn't want the other witches to see me and I want them to pay...plus sometimes I can't control my magic but you wouldn't know anything about that because your a vampire"_

I stood up from the bed and held my hands out to show I wasn't going to try anything not that I believed I could escape the room probably had some weird spell cast on it so I couldn't leave until she said I could

_"''Well actually one of my best friends is a witch so I know a thing or two about magic and I know that to get help you need to search for others like you so not someone like Marcel"___

_"''Marcel is my friend!"_

She said raising her voice the last thing I wanted to do was piss her off in f act I wanted her to let me go before Marcel got back

_"''when I turned into a vampire I was not much older than you are now and I was scared of all these new things I could do...all the strength and speed but there was one thing I didn't loose and that was my ability to read people and tell if there a good person or not...I know you are Davina and I know you don't want to hurt me just like I don't want to hurt you...so I want you to look at me...I'm not the bad guy here"___

_"''No your not but Klaus is"___

_"'' i have known Klaus for over a year now and in that time I have hated him and then I have liked him...he's a guy that terrible things have happened to and with that he let them destroy his goodness or let people believe it did but it didn't...he still has humanity and I see goodness in him"_

_"''You love him?"___

_"''No but I respect him he saved my life several times...he is not going to hurt you and neither am I so please Davina let me go"_

I lied because I knew or at least I thought I knew that I was starting to fall in love with him but right now I would make up anything to get out of here though some of what I was saying was the truth.

_"''Marcel would be angry"_

_"''From what I saw Marcel doesn't stand a chance against you...not that you would fight him I understand he's your friend but you could just say the spell failed to keep me here and I escaped"_

The girl looked at me for a long moment before she walked towards the door in which I followed her

_"''Your witch friend what's her name?"___

_"''Bonnie"_

_''"Go before I change my mind"_

Davina said and I couldn't help but smile and muttered the words thank you before I quickly left going downstairs I realised this was a church of some kind and then I heard footsteps so I changed my direction and moved down another set of stairs but I realised I was being followed so upped my pace using my supernatural speed but they began to move fast though I never saw who it was I could guess, Marcel. At the end of the stairs there was two rooms I moved into one it was dark and had lots of old furniture around it lucky my eyes adjusted and I moved quickly pushing pieces in my way

_"''Your not going to get away...I know this place better than you do"_

That was defiantly Marcel's voice and then I saw him heading towards me I moved quickly but the end of the room had no other door to escape. I moved to go back the other way but he stood on my path and he quickly grabbed me

_"''Let me go"_

I shouted angry and using my vampire strength and skills I pulled my arm free and quickly moving but he followed. I grabbed a chair throwing it at him along with several other pieces of furniture. He groaned when some of them hit him but continued to chase me around this small room . A lamp hit my head and I felt the pain and blood trickled down my face of course that would heal so I wasn't going to stop. When I approached the door again I ran threw it and began to run up the stairs and when I was half way up them I felt a grip at my ankles and I fell flat on my face hitting the stairs as he dragged me down them I kicked out and moved quickly to get to my feet and ran. I defiantly felt slowly because of the vervain he had gave me earlier but I wasn't going to give up without a fight which was literally what was about to happen. I went through the door and I was in the main hall of a church I knocked over candle sticks along my way to make him or at least try to make him trip and fall.i got out of the church and into the Main Street where lots of people were walking around great surely he wouldn't get me in this crowd of people. I looked behind me and there he was heading towards me so I ran quickly pushing past people in my way. I didn't know this city and I had no idea where I was going to. I took a right and was greeted by a crowd of mostly men and vampires at that. I wasn't going to make it out of here alive. I quickly moved to the other side of the street when they all picked up there pace and followed I jumped up on a car moving from car to car to try and escape them all but then with vampires behind me and in front of me I had no where to go

_"'' i didn't do anything"___

_"''But lie and escape"_

Marcel said coming up and a number of them grabbed me I tried to struggle but there was simply noting I could do against this many and I had no weapons to use. I screamed and screamed as I was dragged away by my feet and legs and placed into a car trunk where they tied me in vervain laced ropes that caused me to groan in agony.

_''"Please...let me go I didn't do anything and I don't know anything"_

I screamed pleading with them but the trunk was closed on me and suddenly the car moved and I had no idea where I was being brought to. I moved my arms and legs franticly in an attempt to free myself from these burning restraints but it was no use. I couldn't give up so I continued to try until I felt the ones one my arms come loose so I leant down and unloosed the ones on my feet burning my fingers picking at the knots. I was free from the ropes and as the car came to a stop and the trunk was opened I kicked who ever it was right in the face and quickly got out of the trunk running into the blackness. I had no clue where I was and before I knew it I felt something stab my stomach. I groaned and looked down it was a stake and Marcel had shoved it into my stomach. I almost fell down with the pain but he caught me and pulled it out dragging me Into a building and down some stone steps into a dark cave like place. As I was dragged along it noticed hands reaching out from the bricks and also heads. What the hell was this place? Then it hit me this was what Klaus was talking about when he said Marcel placed people in what he called the garden.

_"'' i would have staked you and it would have been over quick now you get to suffer and Klaus will never find you"_

What was I to say? Yes he would because right now I just had to have hope that would. I was restrained once again and bricks were place around me until all was left out was my head and my hands

_"''Please just let me go"___

_"''Have a nice time in here"_

He muttered and walked away, a tear ran down my face and right now all I could do was hope that Klaus would find where I was and come get me. I had fought as best as I could against all the vampires but in the end they out numbered me and now I was stuck in here and my side still hurt from the stake. I felt like closing my eyes and giving up but how could I? I wouldn't die I'm a vampire this could be my life forever if no one found me. Someone will find you Caroline I told myself a few times until I believed it because I wouldn't be Caroline Forbes if I didn't have hope.

|A/N| i hope everyone is really enjoying this so far and i would as if you would please leave a review i would like that because it's always great to have feedback x


	9. Chapter 9 The Garden

Darkness and yet more darkness surrounded me how long had I been there? I lost count of the hours or had it been days? I wasn't sure but I knew one thing. I felt hunger and anger and ever emotion there was possible to feel right now. I just hoped that Klaus would find me and get me out of here so I didn't have to injure the kind of pain the other vampires had. Some of them no longer moved but they probably suffered for years and in some ways were still suffering. Klaus was someone I had never imagined myself falling in love with. Yes he was of course very attractive and his accent just added to that but even still we were complete opposites in many other ways but there was things like how he respected me and how he seemed to only want to be with me that got to me and with that I realised that I had feelings for him and every time he saved me or did something nice and showed me more of his humanity or just the way he looked at me made me feel warm inside. I found myself smiling even through the situation and it was nice thoughts that would hopefully keep be sane until Klaus found me. My friends don't even know I have gone to New Orleans they are under the impression I am spending time with some family in Florida when I am currently in a cave or the garden or what ever the hell this place is and could I scream? Yes but what would it achieve? No one would probably hear me and if they did it would be my luck for it to be Marcel and maybe he would do something else on me to inflict more pain so it was best to be quiet and wait this out. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them again I knew I had fallen asleep but I had no idea what time it was or what day but I heard the sound of someone groaning in pain I looked across the room

_''your going to be here for a very long time''_

I heard the voice of a female coming from across the way clearly someone I didn't know but someone Marcel had placed in this place for whatever reason

_''I hope not..I hope someone comes to get me''_

_''I have been hoping the same thing for months now...I'm Ashley''_

_''I'm Caroline..so what did you do to annoy Marcel?''_

I asked though she probably done nothing considering the reason he had placed me in here

_''Marcel turned me into a vampire and we had a fling and I knew he liked someone else but it was just a fling between us but I wanted to move away from New Orleans and find my family and try to lead a normal life despite being a vampire...I disappointed him and ended up in here so what about you? What did you do?''_

_''he wanted to know information that involved someone I care about and because I wouldn't tell me he decided to put me in here but I'm hoping someone is going to come and get me''_

_''I was hoping the same thing but no one has I'm not getting out of here''_

_''if I get out I will get you out to''_

I told her because to me she didn't deserve to be here like myself she had just been placed her because she didn't do what Marcel wanted. I was about to speak once again when I heard footsteps

_"Klaus?"_

I said though I didn't shout to loud if it was him he would probably hear me anyway and come to my rescue. I tried to move my body and felt a pain in my side where the stake had been. That was odd unless some wood chips had came of it and stuck in there with my skin healed round it. I heard footsteps and I was about to close my eyes in case it was Marcel when I heard a voice

_"So this is the bloody garden? Looks more like a cave mans house if you ask me"_

_"We're looking for Caroline and hoping Marcel shows up so I can kill him''_

Klaus and Rebekah! That's who this was thank god someone had found me

_"Klaus I'm in here"_

As the footsteps neared I knew they were closer and then they were in the same part of the cave.

_"Creepy much?"_

Rebekah muttered looking around at the heads popping out and the hands of vampires who had been there for probably years suffering at the hands of Marcel. Klaus moved quickly to me

_"I'm going to get you out of here"_

_"Thank god your here I thought I was never going to see anyone again though I had faith you would come and get me"_

_"Could you two leave all your love confessions until we get out of here this place would make anyone feel uneasy"_

Rebekah said and for a 1000 year old vampire she seemed to fear a lot of things I guess that came with being a girl. Klaus pulled the bricks from around me until none of them was around me though I fell forward because of the restraints

_"''Vervain"_

I warned him but he untied them non the less and once I was free I just fell into his arms I was completely weak and just so glad to see him. He picked me up into his arms and I rested my head against his chest he was about to leave when I spoke

_''wait..I want you to free that girl over there she doesn't deserve to be here''_

he gave me a look and I looked over towards where the girl was

_''put me down and help her''_

I told him and he did listen to me, my feet found the ground and I placed my hand on the side of the cave to hold myself up. I was still very weak from the lack of blood and the vervain. I watched Klaus pulling the girl free and she managed to get up looking over towards me and then at Klaus

_''thank you so much..I will never forget what you done for me''_

_''no problem...leave before he catches you''_

I told her and she nodded and left the cave holding the walls of the cave to balance herself up as she walked. Klaus picked me up into his arms so that I didn't have to walk after all I was still feeling really weak from all the vervain and the hunger I felt. As we quickly left the building, myself and Klaus went of in a car which he placed me in the passenger seat very carefully before getting into the drivers seat. Rebekah stayed behind probably to wait and see if Marcel returned after all she was an original and could defiantly handle Marcel.

_"''I'm going to kill him for what he did once I find him''_

_"''I want you to...in fact I want to kill him"_

I said honestly because right now that was what I felt rage. I moved and groaned holding my side and Klaus looked towards me concerned

_"''I think there maybe some wood splints from a stake embedded inside my skin"_

_"''I'll have a look once we get inside the motel"_

I was surprised he said motel because to me Klaus wouldn't set foot in something of such low class but then again maybe that's why he picked it because he didn't want Marcel to find us and clearly Elijah would be taking great care of Hayley. When we stopped outside a motel he got out and lifted me up again bringing a bag with him which probably contained some stuff for us both. Once we got inside the room which he already had the key for he set me down on the bed and set down next to me opening the bag and pulling out two blood bags

_"''Drink this"_

I didn't need to be told I automatically wanted to drink it, I needed it so I took it from his hand ripped it opened and drank it back and the other followed and I took the empties placing them in the trash can which was right next to the bed.

_"''Do you want me to look at your side?"_

_"''Yeah and I want you to use something like a knife..you have cut the skin and take out the wood"_

_"''That's going to hurt love "_

_"''I know but it has to be done"_

I told him and he got up walking to the bathroom he returned several moments later with a wet cloth and a dry towel and set them down looking through his bag he pulled out a pen knife and set down. I set up so that he could get to the area better and pulled my blouse up at the side exposing my skin at the side of my body. He hadn't asked me what Marcel had said or what happened yet and I had a feeling he didn't want to know. He placed the knife to my skin and gently cut into it I hist and groaned slightly in pain though I could tell he was trying to be as gentle as possible. He continued until he got the wood splits out and I could feel my skin healing itself. He lifted the wet cloth and gently ran it over the area to clean up the blood I looked at him.

_"''Thank you"_

_"''Your the one who has been held captive for several days"_

He fell silent and I didn't say nothing and then he spoke again

_"''What did he say to you?...what did he do to you?"_

_"''He wanted to know about Hayley and I told him nothing and I did manage to get away because I convinced Davina not to hold me captive in the attic of the church but when I got away Marcel began chasing me and I fought him as hard as I could do but in the end there was to many of them...I was staked and tied with vervain ropes and then locked in that place"_

_"''You should have told them what you know...your life is to important"_

I looked at him, was he saying he cared more about me than his own baby?

_"''I wanted to protect your unborn child because though matter how much I dislike that you slept with Hayley that is still your child and I didn't want you to loose it"_

_"''I never want to loose you"_

His words really touched me and I reached my hands out to find his lacing my fingers through his own

_''You won't"_

_"''It's not something I could handle living in a world where you no longer exist''_

I gently squeezed his hands that I was holding and smiled at him

_''you won't have to I'm right here...how did you find me anyway?''_

_''I looked and I searched everywhere I could search.. I'm just sorry I didn't find you sooner but Marcel will pay for what he did to you I can promise you that''_

I knew he would seek revenge and this time I wanted him to Marcel was clearly a cruel man who deserved to be killed for what he done not only to me but every _other vampire who has been locked in that place for doing nothing but simply speaking there own mind or doing what they thought was right._

_''I know but for now I need to..''_

_''rest..you need to rest and get some sleep you have been through a lot''_

he jumped in and it seemed he had decided for me but yeah in this case he was right I did need to rest and showering wasn't even something I felt I had the energy to do so I would just sleep and shower in the morning. He leant in and I closed my eyes just as I felt his lips touch my on in a soft but subtle kiss. When he moved away I opened my eyes and watched as he walked over to the other bed in the room a smaller one getting into it

_''goodnight and you know if you need anything just ask''_

I pulled back the cover and got into my big bed and looked over towards him bitting my lip slightly before I spoke

_''well actually there is something I want to ask and that's why your sleeping over there?...I thought you might like to share this bed with me but if you don't want to I understand''_

I said though I knew of course he would want to, I lay on my side leaving the space behind me and as I closed my eyes I felt the blanket move up and then I felt him get right behind me and his arm go around me and I allowed myself to relax back against him and I knew tonight I would be sleeping very well and within a few minutes I was asleep.

|A/N| thanks for all the reviews and don't forget to leave a review after each chapter i love your feedback


	10. Chapter 10 Home sweet home

I heard the sound of a door opening and I no longer felt Klaus behind me so I turned on my side and opened one of my eyes looking over towards the bathroom door. I heard water running and then it stopped he had turned the water of and suddenly I saw him through the gap in the door he had a white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist though it was pretty low and I saw his hip bones. Wow he looked good his torso had beads of water running down it and his abs were in pretty great shape. I bit my lip and continued to watch him he ran his hand through his wet locks and I was lost in watching him. He looks so hot I began thinking about kissing and touching him and having him do the same to me and I felt a little turned on though then the door opened and I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. I didn't see what he was doing but clearly he was getting dressed as I heard the sound of his belt and the his lips were on mine

_''"Good morning"_

He whispered against them and I couldn't help but smile as I opened my eyes and looked at him as he leaned down to my level when he had kissed me

_"''Morning to you to...what time is it?"_

_"''It's nine and it's 10 days since you came to New Orleans which means one thing...your going home today"_

What? Well that was the last thing I expected him to say I set up on the bed and moved back against the headboard

_"''Don't you think I should decide when I'm going home?"_

_''"You know I would want you to stay here forever but there is a problem and that is how unsafe it is here for you..Marcel knows your important to me a weakness even so there for he will use you to get to me and I can't allow that to happen so it's best for now you return home and once I kill him I will come and get you"_

I groaned though I knew he was right that going back to mystic falls would keep me safe and I couldn't be used against Klaus

_"''I don't have a ticket"_

_"''Lucky for you I took the liberty of booking you one"_

He pulled out a ticket from the bag he had and moved back over towards me giving it to me which I pulled from his hand looking at it. The ticket was for today but then I began wondering what did my friends and my mom think? Where did they think I was all this time?

_"''Where do they think I am? I was only suppose to be gone only for the weekend"_

_"''Well also something I did when I found your phone I sent your mom a text message saying that you and some collage friends have gone to Florida for a few days and to Elena I told her that you were staying extra time in Florida with your family"_

_"''Thank you"_

I told him with a small smile though I was still bummed that I had to leave without even really seeing that much of this place. Something began to make a noise and I realised it was my phone because of the robin thicke ring tone which I felt slightly embarrassed about but still Klaus handed me it

_"''I believe this is yours"_

I looked at it and realised it was my mom so I placed my finger to my lip in order to tell him to not speak when I answered the phone to my mom.

_''hey mom...yeah I'm fine I'm just packing up my things and hopefully I'll be back soon...yeah I'll come see you before I go back to collage..yeah I love you to mom bye''_

I said listening to her saying to me how much she missed me and actually wanted to see me which to me of course was a shocker. My mom and I got along fine yes but she was hardly ever home but now I was at collage she was missing me more which I suppose was a good thing and would probably bring us closer in a mother and daughter relationship. I got up and walked over to the bag he had packed pulling out a pair of my own shorts and a simple plain v neck shirt along with underwear in which I turned and looked at him

_''did you pack these? You did didn't you? You were totally going through my underwear drawer''_

I said with a grin before I playful bumped my arm of his own and I then walked over to the bathroom door and looked over my shoulder to speak to him

_''I'm going to have a shower and then you can drive me to the airport since I have to go home and all that''_

I muttered and stepped into the bathroom when he spoke

_''make sure to close to door I might repeat your actions and peep in''_

I closed the door and I was sure if I was human I would be blushing right now because what he said meant he had saw me looking at him when he was half naked in the bathroom. I locked the door and turned on the shower stripping of my clothing and stepping into the hot shower. Once I had a shower I got dried and changed into my outfit and fixed my hair using the hair dryer and the few styling products provided by the motel which lucky for me was actually a small hair moose so I ran it through my hair to set my curls but then I realised that I didn't have any make up. Oh god he was going to see me with a completely natural make up free face I just hoped it didn't put him of me when he did. I placed my hand on the door handle and waited for a moment or two before I pulled on the handle and walked into the bedroom where he was sitting on the arm chair staring into space but he looked up at me and smiled

_''your ready to go then?''_

_''yeah considering I have to go yes''_

I said showing that I wasn't that happy about leaving but then again I knew I was going to be so much safer being away from here when Marcel could actually use me against Klaus because he knew we were involved with one another even still I was disappointed I hadn't gotten to see more of the city and also spend more time with Klaus who was now what? My boyfriend? Or was it to soon to place a label on this? I just knew that yes I had deep feelings for him but I am scared of setting myself up to get disappointed or even worse heartbroken. After what had happened in the past with me and guys I was very cautious about letting my heart do something that maybe my head wasn't ready for.

'_'you know that it's safer love or I wouldn't have you leave..by the way you look really beautiful''_

I laughed was he being sarcastic? Or did he really mean it

_''seriously? With no make up on you have to be joking''_

he walked over to me and placed his hands on my upper arms rubbing the bare skin there as he spoke

_''well I'm serious you actually look more beautiful like this''_

_''you sweet talker you''_

I mused and leaned up to him pressing a single kiss upon his lips before I opened my eyes and spoke

_''so this? Us? I know you don't want this to go back to what it was us not being anything more than friends and you know I don't want that either I like what we have now...but like I said before I want this to move in slow steps''_

_''your quite right I don't want this to go back to what it was and this once I find Marcel and kill him I will come back for you..I will miss you''_

_''I'll miss you to''_

I said honestly and he leaned down kissing me again, our kiss lasted a few minutes before we broke it knowing that I had to get to the airport. We left the motel and Klaus drove me to the airport and once I was there he saw me inside and placed his arms around me

_''don't forget about me when you go back home''_

_''I think your pretty much unforgeable''_

I said leaning my head against his shoulder as I hugged him goodbye and his next words made me grin slightly though I felt a little embarrassed as he brought it up once again

_''just remember what you were looking at this morning''_

I leaned back and pushed him playfully shaking my head

_'I never saw anything this morning...you just like to think I did but no I won't forget about you so call me''_

_''oh I will ever single da_y''

he mused and give me one last kiss which I returned and I walked away from him. Security didn't take that long which I was glad of and pretty soon I was on the plane and not long after that I was home. Well not quite I had to take a cab to my mom's house considering my car was at whitmore. Once I was finally there I got out of the car and made my way up the pathway when my mom came out to the door throwing her arms around me causing me to drop my bag and wrap my arms around her to.

_''I was worried about you...Elena thought you were only gone for a weekend..what happened?''_

_''you talked to Elena?''_

I said trying to hide the concern from my voice I didn't want to know that Elena had mentioned the fact I was staying with family in Florida and then my mom mention that I don't have any family in Florida. She nodded as she walked inside and lifted my bag from the ground and followed her inside

_''yeah she said you must be having a good time in Florida I didn't get the chance to talk to her much though so why didn't she go? Since it's new collage friends''_

_''Damon! She wanted to spend time with Damon and I know what your thinking I was totally thinking the same to.. why would she pass up the optionality to go to Florida?... well I don't know but she wanted to spend time with Damon''_

I jumped in saying the first thing that I could think of to the reason why she hadn't came with me, a cell phone rang and I knew it wasn't mine and then my mother answered her phone and began to talk so I walked over to the kitchen grabbing myself a cup and placing on some coffee. When mom got of the phone she turned to me and shook her head

_''I'm sorry I'm going to have to cut this conversation short I'm needed at the station''_

_''OK well I was only staying for a coffee anyway I need to go back to collage I have missed quite a few days''_

I told her and decided to turn off the coffee machine now my mom was leaving to go to work I would just get a cab to whitmore. We said our goodbyes and I left my mom's house with my bag in my hand I called a cab and it wasn't long before it arrived. I was in it for around an hour maybe more but it was going to be expensive and I certainly didn't have the money to pay for it so I simply compelled the driver and got out. I was walking up towards campus when I saw Tyler standing there. I sighed heavily

_''seriously? What are you even doing here?''_

_''to explain everything..I know you were in New Orleans with him and I know you know about the baby''_

I looked around to be sure no one was listening to us before I looked at Tyler

_''I guess you better come up and hope Elena isn't there''_

_''oh because you don't want anyone to know about the baby? What is the matter with you Caroline? he's evil!''_

I sighed and walked and yes he followed me I wasn't having this conversation out in the open so when I got to the dorm I opened the door I was glad Elena wasn't there but her bag was on her bed so she must just be somewhere else on campus

_''first of all you lied to me Tyler..you went and saw Hayley and what was I suppose to think? There you were in a bar with Hayley and then I heard what you were talking about and you hadn't told me about it''_

_''and what would that change? Nothing you still went to see him why?''_

what was I suppose to say to him without him knowing about my complicated relationship with Klaus?

_''because I wanted to know if he would tell me about it himself but my question is for you why were you even going to see Hayley? What interest you about the baby?''_

he walked over and set down on a chair

_''think about it Caroline this baby isn't just your average baby Klaus is the original hybrid and this baby is probably a hybrid to..he will use it against everyone and who knows he might even be able to make his own hybrid army''_

I shook my head now he was being ridiculous I knew Klaus was capable of many things but using his own child to create an army of hybrids was defiantly not something I would think he would do in fact I know he wouldn't

_''that's crazy Klaus may have done many things but he won't use his own child''_

_''crazy things like killing my mother?''_

yes I felt very sorry for Tyler for the fact Klaus had killed his mom but I also knew there was so many deaths on both sides of this after all Klaus had lost not one but two of his brothers

_''why were you with Hayley?''_

he set quiet and didn't say a thing and I had no idea what to think about any of this and then he spoke

_''I found something out along the way with the werewolf pack..information about her family..my family''_

_''your family what are you talking about?''_

I frowned I had no idea what he was going on about, yes I knew Hayley had no family or at least she didn't know about them and had been trying to search for information.

_''my dad he had an affair with a woman two years before I was born and that woman is Hayley's biological mother..Hayley is my sister''_

_''what? How do you know this?''_

_''because I saw the birth record and my dad's name on the birth certificatete her real name isn't Hayley she was born Andrea my dad wanted to keep it a secret of course and I don't even think my mom knew about it because if she did she didn't tell me''_

well this was all knew to me but when Tyler's father was alive I always imagined that he would be the type of man to have an affair but Hayley was Tyler's sister? This was just to much to take in. I set there for a moment before I spoke again

_''and what you going to do? Try and kill Hayley's child? Because I'm sure that doesn't get you brother or uncle of the year award''_

_''I didn't say I was going to kill it or that I wasn't but not that I'm not going to tell you anything else I know that you would tell him and what's with you and him? Are you a couple?''_

_''does it matter? And I don't think Hayley would quite agree with you killing her baby''_

I stood up from where I had just recently set down and walked to the door opening it looking at him with a shake of the head what had he become? Talking about killing an innocent baby though matter if he hated Klaus this was just a baby and now he knew Hayley was his half sister why would he even consider this? Or was his plans to simply run of with Hayley and hide from Klaus?

_''I think it's best if you leave''_

he walked to the door and looked at me shaking his head

_''I thought you and I were forever but clearly you prefer serial killers''_

_''as oppose to baby murders?''_

_''I didn't say I was going to kill the baby did I? I just hope he doesn't do anything to hurt you though I'm pretty sure one day you will be mad at him and he will lash out and kill you..don't say I didn't warn you''_

he walked away and I closed the door and I actually felt like I was about to cry despite the fact I didn't love Tyler any more he was still someone I cared about so much and now he was no longer in my life. I walked over and set on my bed placing my head in my hands. What was I going to do?

|A/N| hey i hope everyone is enjoying the direction i'm taking this in and to answer someone's question when i mentioned the vampire in the garden in the last chapter it really wasn't because i was planning on making the character important it was just to make it more believable because i do believe that there is probably vampires in there that don't deserve to be but you never know maybe i will decide to bring her into the story along the way somewhere. thanks for reading and i will update soon and please don't forget to REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW :)


End file.
